


When Things Change

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Epilogue, Sweetness, post- MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss decides to change her mind about some things. Or maybe her heart makes the choice for her when she can’t help but love one of the newborns brought to District 12s orphanage. Post-MJ, Pre-Epilogue.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine I posted on Tumblr: Katniss and Peeta working with the orphaned children after the rebellion. I mentioned that even though it is non-canon, I like the idea of the two of them eventually adopting a child before having their own. That comment spurred me to write this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the sweetness, I defiantly enjoyed writing it! Let me know if you would like more- I'd be down to maybe write a few more little drabbles in this AU! Maybe give little honorary toastbaby a name :)

“Are you sure about this, Katniss?”

“You are the one who’s been asking me if I would consider having a baby for almost five years now…and now you’re not sure?” She counters, looking up from the bundle held close to her chest to give him a questioning, bothered look.

“No, but that’s why I want you to be sure. The last thing I want is for you to do this if it isn’t what you want.” Peeta insists, responding to her tense question calmly.

Katniss features soften at his words. Of course, her husband is thinking of her and what she wants. That is undoubtedly one thing that will never change about Peeta, no matter how many years pass. Most times, it is pleasant to feel his love that way, to see plainly how much he cares for her. But at times like this can be slightly frustrating, when she has to convince him that he doesn’t need to worry. 

She doesn’t blame him. For five years, she had told him no whenever the very idea of a child of their own came up.

They had always worked with children here in the orphanage. Even when it was still filled with kids whose parents were killed in the revolution. But something changed when Katniss met the baby she was holding close to her. Maybe it was time, and her being able to watch the other children here have better lives. Ones without starvation and the Games. Perhaps it was seeing the baby brought here still bloody from being born.

Whatever it was, Katniss felt absolutely certain this baby belonged with them.

“I am sure, Peeta.” Katniss says. Peeta sits beside her on the bench, loosely wrapping an arm around her. “I don’t know what it is. But I want to take her home. Please do this with me?”

Peeta doesn’t waste a second before responding. “Of course. I’m right beside you, whatever you chose.” The response brought a grin to her lips, and her shoulders relax.

For a moment, both of them watch the sleeping baby in her arms. Katniss had never felt this kind of love before, but she knew much like she was willing to do anything for her sister Prim during her life, Katniss would love and protect this little bundle with everything she had. The stone-faced hunter grins even wider when the baby yawns, allowing her to grab her to warp a tiny fist around her finger.

A cough interrupts the moment, and an older woman comes to the counter across from the bench. A stack of papers in her hands. “I’ll just need you to sign here, and I’ll explain the home checking process for the next few months…”

Turning to Peeta, she gently moves to hand the baby over to him to sign the papers. But not before brushing her _daughter’s_ cheek with a soft thumb and kissing her forehead.


	2. Morning Walk and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss takes Ivy to one of her favorite places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I threatened to write more of this and ya'lls response was simply not to threaten you with a good time. Thus, more of this AU was written! This time just a sweet moment of Katniss bringing her adopted daughter to the meadow for the first time :). No Peeta in this but I promise, next one! 
> 
> Also, Adopted!Toastbaby gets a name. Meet little Ivy, everyone :).

Katniss breaths in the air and lets her whole body relax. The sun is warm on her face at last, and she spares a glance at the baby wriggling excitedly in her arms. Looking out and trying to grab at all the new things around her. 

“It’s all just teasing you, huh? So close but not close enough to grab it.” Katniss says playfully as her daughter makes an indignant cry when a low hanging leaf moves out of her tiny grasps. Her little brown eyes already seem to burn with determination as she reaches for it again widely from her mother’s shoulder. 

It makes Katniss laugh, seeing it. Ivy had been born in the winter, so she had yet to truly be taken outside for much else besides going inside somewhere else. All winter Katniss had hopped to bring little Ivy out into the forest with her. Or, even more so, desperately wanted to show her the meadow. As soon as the snow had gone, the color returned to the trees and flowers begin to grow, she decided to bring Ivy along for a morning walk. 

Of course, she was still wrapped in a blanket, and work a yellow knitted hat on her tiny head. Katniss carried her with her to the meadow. 

When they got to the field, the mother sets down the blankets she had in one hand. Unfolding it before setting down with little Ivy on her lap. The baby still looks around and takes everything in with wide eyes and awe. Her fascination warms the heart of the woman holding her close. Making babbling sounds that seem like she is trying to speak.

Picking a flower from the ground, Katniss shows little Ivy. The white and yellow daisy captivates the nearly five-month-old. Causing the baby to laugh and shake her fist with excitement until her mother lets her hold it. 

Peppering her little forehead with kisses, Katniss brings her closer and speaks in a whisper. As if there were someone in the trees that could hear what she is telling the infant. “If I have anything to do with it, you’ll never need this place to have food to eat, or rely on it to survive. But I am still glad you seem to feel that this is home.”


	3. Artist Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a curious and now mobile toddler, Peeta makes the choice to let his little Ivy experience some paint for the first time. Of course, using her fingers…and hands and feet as a brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a writing sprint on Tumblr this morning and some more adopted Toastbaby came out of it. 
> 
> This time I decided it was Peetas turn. Ended up deciding that Peeta was the Dad who would let their toddler go crazy with finger painting and make a whole mess with them painting and playing XD. So enjoy the sweetness! And next one has actual Everlark, too I promise!
> 
> Also! Should note- none of these are in chronological order :). It so happens these past three have Ivy as progressively older. But that won't always be the case, as I plan to hop around with these Drabbles.

Ivy, no, Ivy, that’s not a-” The loud crash interrupts Peeta just as he is standing to secure his paint tubes out of the toddlers’ reach. But several tubs already are on the floor and he sighs. “

Kneeling, he sees she already has paint on her hands and tiny prints on her skin. The thought gives him an idea. Since beginning to finally learn to walk, Ivy has seemed endlessly enamored by his painting and art supplies. Standing, he goes to the side of the room and gathers a large bit of paper, Peeta decides perhaps it is time to let her have a chance to play with them, thinking maybe a bit of finger painting was in order.

Taking the paints from little Ivy’s grasp, he dots some on the bottom of the page. 

“How about this, why don’t we try this on the paper? How does that sound, baby girl?” He coos. Crossing his legs and sitting adjacent to his daughter. 

Baby Ivy observes the new thing before her before crawling over and sticking her hands in the paint without hesitation. The color of choice is a light blue, and with her whole hand, she smears it on the paper. Before lifting it again and making several patterns with her handprint. Her creation amuses little Ivy as she smiles and laughs before looking at her father. Whose grin matches her as he watches her use the colors.

Peeta joins in, too. Taking the light reddish pink he placed on the paper canvas and making wavy, curvy lines with it dabbed onto his finger. Which Ivy tries to recreate.

Peeta retrieves several more colors when they have used the few he dolloped on before with lines and dots on the large page. 

By the time Katniss’s steps come up the stairs, Peeta has taken off his paint- soiled shirt and Ivy has painted a rainbow on herself and the page. Their laughs lead the huntress up the stairs and to the messy scene. She shakes her head a bit and chuckles at the mess he will be cleaning up. But they don’t miss her grin, too.


	4. Comfort And Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is worried, Peeta and Ivy are good at calming her and making her morning brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another drabble, long overdue. Just some of what the chapter title says. Big thing to note, though: I am trying very hard to research adoption, and the adoption process and learn some more about it since in my writing it is something I find myself drawn to. However, know I am winging this here. It is just my assumption that there is a process to check the hope of an adopted child once they are placed in a home, but I have nothing to back that up yet. So take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> However, please do enjoy! Leave comments and Kudos if you feel so inclined :).

Peeta wasn’t surprised when he woke to Katniss returning to bed with Ivy in tow.

A sleepy, wide smile crosses his face as the two of them settle in next to him. Katniss sits cross-legged with Ivy leaning against her front. The baby seems alert this morning and studies him intently with her dark eyes. Playfully Peeta sticks out his tongue. Ivy deems this the most hilarious sight she has seen in her entire life so far and starts to giggle loudly at it. She had laughed before, but never so strongly.

Katniss gives a chuckle of her own, and Peeta repeats, blowing a quiet raspberry at her. Sending the little girl into another laughing fit. This time with plenty of drama waving and leg kicking, maybe even starts of little jumps.

After several repeats of this, Peeta moves to gently kiss Ivy’s cheek. Instead of laughing, she simply makes excitable coos and does the same when Katniss leans down to kiss her on the top of the head and gently brush the light brown locks into being flat on the infant’s head.

“Thought she might want to spend some time with us this morning before our visitors.” Katniss says. Cradling the baby closer to her subconsciously as Ivy takes an interest in gumming her own hand.

Reaching out, Peeta rubs her arm comfortingly. Seeing the nerves, she is hiding behind her eyes and the way she seems to have Ivy glued to her protectively. They had never done less than exceptional on their home checks so far. Thus far, they had only been praised for their care by Ivy during their home checks. The environment they had been providing for her in the three months she has been with them.

Still, it is clear to Peeta the way she seems unsettled Katniss is afraid of Ivy being taken back.

“Hey.” Peeta says. “It will be fine. We have not done anything to warrant them taking her from us.” He wishes he could tell her this would be their last hurdle, but he knows it is possible this could still not end today. “She’s happy, Katniss. No one can say otherwise.”

Those words seem to soothe his wife somewhat. For a reply, Katniss leans over and kisses him soundly before giving him a genuine grin and shifting herself and Ivy to lay close to him and enjoy the morning sun coming in the window as they huddle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, one last small thing. I'm willing to take prompts for anything you'd like to see in these drabbles! Have a list of ideas but I'd always love to hear any ideas any of you have :).

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Perhaps add a few more drabbles to this?


End file.
